This invention relates to a strain relief for an electrical supply cord of an electrical appliance and particularly to a strain relief which operates if the cord is pulled or pushed relative to the appliance housing.
Electrical appliances such as irons, coffeemakers, and the like include electrical supply cords which extend into an opening formed in the housing of the appliance. During normal use of the appliance, the supply cord may be pushed or pulled and in the absence of a suitable strain relief, the stress placed on the supply cord will be transmitted to the electrical connections of the electrical supply cord. If the stress exceeds predetermined limits, the electrical connections can be disrupted.
Various forms of strain relief devices for electrical supply cords are known in the prior art. Some of such devices only provide unitary relief, that is strain relief when the cord is moved relative to the appliance housing in a first direction, e.g. when the cord is pulled. Other strain relief devices provide suitable stress relief when the cord is either pulled or pushed; however, such devices generally tend to be relatively complicated.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide a strain relief for an electrical appliance which relieves stress on the electrical supply cord if the cord is either pulled or pushed.